


What’s so good about Second Genders anyway?

by Unsolicited_Happiness



Series: Beta Sherlock's war on Alpha/Omega instincts [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha John Watson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Sherlock Holmes, Drabble, Gen, Sherlock still doesn't get Alphas, Well not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unsolicited_Happiness/pseuds/Unsolicited_Happiness
Summary: How Sherlock learned to just ignore A/O dynamics and try to pretend that they don't exist.Not that it worked or anything.





	What’s so good about Second Genders anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> heh, uh, it's been a while huh?
> 
> haven't really been writing that much because of school.
> 
> but it's summer now so I'll probably be writing more, I hope? well, the muse want what it wants, anyway. Enjoy ^-^

As a child, Sherlock has always been fascinated with the idea of second genders.

  
He would often get in fights with his brother on them, later being labeled as “the stupid one,” but never did he lose that interest.

  
How people are classified, what causes them to act the way they did, how do omegas get pregnant regardless of their reproductive organs. These questions would float about in his mind and he would say to himself that in the future he will find answers and show everyone how smart he was, smarter than even his brother.

  
Of course Mycroft would just shoot down all of his ideas and call him stupid, but he never let that stop him.

  
He would go to his mother’s library and read whatever books they had on that subject. He would watch documentaries on television. He even asked his parents one time on why a female Alpha and male Omega relationship will result in the _Male_ getting pregnant.

  
Soon enough people would get annoyed at his questions, and Sherlock would just get annoyed with them.

  
Why can no one answer his questions? Why does no one else ask why these things happen? How come people still don’t get it, even though this has happened since the start of history?

  
These unanswered questions just kept piling up, but it never bothered Sherlock. It never trully bothered him until his 13 th

  
On the day a person turns 13, they would determine their second gender. If they excrete a certain pheromone, then they would know that they are Alpha or Omega, if not then they are beta.

  
Sherlock had waited for this moment, when he would finally get answers. His mother was an Alpha and his father was an Omega, but even so they still could not answer his questions even if they had first hand experience on what it means to be one. So once Sherlock would test as either one, he would finally understand.

  
But of course, nothing goes as planned.

 

And Sherlock turned out to be Beta, just like his brother.

 

This was not the only reason why Sherlock gave up, but it was the final straw.

  
Soon he started seeeing inconsistencies in the way Alphas and Omegas would act. Now that he has been tested, asking questions like he used to do, was seen as offensive and extremely taboo, especially when asking questions seen as “Alpha or Omega only”.

  
No wonder people just take it as it is.

  
And while Sherlock would never wallow in ignorance as they do, he vowed that he would no longer care about such things, deciding instead to be a consulting detective and focus on the observable and accurate truth. No more of that uncomprehensive nonsense.

 

(Although there would still be times he would ask himself if he should have just become a pirate instead.)


End file.
